Household or office doors have been used as supports for hangers or hooks for articles of clothing. For example, simple hooks are attached to the door by screws or, in certain cases, by adhesives. Over-the-door hangers are designed to slip over the top of the door and support a bracket mechanism. Sometimes, the bracket is fixed and in others it is adjusted upward and to fold it out of the way when the door is open and to move it back into horizontal operating position when the door is closed.
With respect to permanently installed hooks, they have a limited capacity and involve a permanent type attachment to the door usually with resulting marring on the door surface. The over-the-top-of-the-door hangers characteristically interfere with the opening and closing of the door and often result in damage to the door frame.
Additionally, door hinges and various attachments to door hinges may be designed to support garments, coats or towels. The hinges may include a garment supporting hook that mounts on a door hinge. Also, hanger brackets may support articles of clothing and may be readily secured to and supported by a vertically disposed hinge. The door hinges and related attachments may be located in places that are not heavily used such as closets or in small apartments or bedrooms having inadequate closet space.
However, there are various challenges to utilizing door hinge attachments because of their limited capabilities. For example, door hinge attachments are not used for holding paper towels or toilet paper rolls. Commonly, paper towels and specifically extra toilet paper rolls are stored near the toilet which is an unhealthy practice since most people buy in bulk and those rolls may not be individually wrapped.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide an apparatus, system and method for removing paper towels and toilet paper from the floor or away from the back of the toilet. Additionally, it would be beneficial to provide a holder for toilet paper, paper towels or hooks combined in one unit and hinge.